


All I Want for Christmas

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is late to the King Harbor Christmas party. Cody has been waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Christmas 2008.
> 
> Thanks to oddmonster for the beta.

The King Harbor Christmas party is already in full swing when Nick arrives at _Straightaways_. Nick spots Cody immediately, zeroing in on the blond head and Cody's new Christmas red sweater, and he smiles. Cody looks incredible. The sight of him is only marred by the tall brunette hanging off his arm, laughing with an adoring expression on her face.

Nick meets Cody's eyes and nods in response to the slightly questioning look he receives.

After a detour to the punch bowl, Nick heads over to Cody's corner, making a few brief stops along the way to chat with the other Pier 56 residents and wish everyone a merry Christmas.

"Hey, Nick," Cody says, and Nick suddenly feels warm. Cody's voice doesn't always have that effect on him, but when he says Nick's name in that tone of voice, Nick always feels like his skin is lit on fire. It's a slow burn that can't be soothed by anything but Cody's hands running over his body.

"Sunny, you remember Nick, my partner?" Cody says to the brunette, and Nick wonders for a moment if he's supposed to recognize her from somewhere.

"I told you about him," Cody adds.

"Nice to meet you, Sunny," Nick says, shaking her hand. She's wearing a low-cut white dress with a fur trim along the collar. The sort of dress that's an open invitation to look at her breasts rather than her face. Nick obliges with a glance, but even the sight of a well-shaped pair of tits doesn't lessen his craving for Cody's touch.

As if sensing his desire, Cody lets his arm brush against Nick's. "Did you finish with the surprise for Murray?"

Nick nods. "Took longer than I thought, but it's all done now. Let's just hope he'll like it."

"He will," Cody says with certainty. He's standing close enough that Nick can feel the heat of his body, and it's making it hard for Nick not to reach out and run his hand down Cody's back.

"Where is Murray? I thought he'd be here. He's been talking about this party for weeks."

"He's getting drinks." Cody peers past Nick at the crowd and smiles when he finds his target. "There he is," he says, nodding at someone over Nick's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Nick! You're finally here," Murray says, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. Nick is sure he would have clapped his hands if he hadn't been holding two cocktails. "And look at you and Cody! He in red and you in green! You're really getting into the Christmas spirit, huh?" Murray gestures excitedly and the drinks come close to spilling over. "I really don't know what errand could have been that important on Christmas Eve that you'd miss half of the King Harbor Christmas party," Murray adds.

Nick throws a panicked glance at Cody, who smiles and claps his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Murray," Cody says. "Just enjoy your evening."

"Murray?" Sunny says gently. "Do you think I could…?" she trails off and gestures to his hands.

"What? Oh. _Oh._ Of course, your drink." Murray quickly thrusts one of the glasses into Sunny's hands, spilling some of the turquoise liquid onto her white dress. A look of horror flashes over Murray's features and he opens his mouth, but no words come out. Then Cody steps in and grabs both glasses from Murray to avoid any more accidents, and Murray snaps out of his temporary stasis.

"Oh my God, Sunny, I am so sorry. I don't even--" Murray breaks off and clumsily tries to wipe off the stain, then blushes and snatches his hands back when he realizes he's been rubbing them all over Sunny's thigh.

Sunny laughs and grabs Murray's arm. "Don't worry about it, Murray. Why don't you and I head over to the bar and get new drinks? I'm sure Cody and Nick will excuse us."

Nick and Cody nod dutifully and Murray gives Sunny a dopey smile, waves briefly in their direction and takes off through the crowd, Sunny clinging to his elbow.

As soon as Murray is out of earshot, Nick turns to Cody, who's still holding the two abandoned cocktail glasses. Cody's eyes are sparkling with mirth and Nick doesn't hold back his laugh. He slings an arm around Cody's shoulders. "Come on, buddy. I think we need to get rid of these drinks and get you cleaned up, too. You look a bit sticky."

They set the cocktails on an empty table and head for the restrooms. Nick leans against the wall next to the row of sinks and watches Cody while he washes his hands to get rid of the blue liquid smeared all over his fingers.

They're alone in the men's room. The cacophony of conversation and music and clinking glasses is muted by the walls and Nick doesn't think before he walks over to Cody, wraps his arms around him from behind and buries his face in Cody's sweet-smelling hair.

"Nick." It's a plea and a warning at the same time, and Nick knows they can't do this here. Right at this moment he doesn't care, though. Instead, Nick inhales deeply and presses a kiss to the back of Cody's neck, running his hands down Cody's chest.

"Anyone could come in," Cody says apologetically, eyes darting to the restroom door.

Nick sighs and steps back, letting his hands linger on Cody's hips for a second.

"We could go home," Cody says, not quite meeting his eyes in the mirror. He knows as well as Nick that leaving the party early – together instead of with any of the young ladies present – would raise as many eyebrows as being caught together in the men's room would.

"Maybe in a little while," Nick says. He leaves Cody to dry his hands and escapes to the hallway. Nick doesn't like to delude himself and he's pretty sure that at least half of the people at the party already know that he and Cody are more than just best friends. No one's ever said anything to him, but some have this knowing look in their eyes whenever he talks about Cody in their presence. Sometimes he just wishes that Cody would just accept the fact that the only person he wants sharing his bed is Nick.

"You okay?"

Nick nods. "Yeah." He looks at Cody over his shoulder and smiles. "Let's mingle."

"I have a better idea," Cody says, grabbing his arm. He drags Nick to the door marked 'Employees Only' at the end of the hallway and opens it. The smell of bleach and musty cleaning equipment hits Nick's senses and he wrinkles his nose.

"I'm not doing it in a closet that smells like my grandma's laundry room, Cody."

Grinning, Cody steps into the small room and pulls Nick inside. He flicks the light switch and Nick blinks against the sudden brightness.

"I helped Straightaway move a few crates of wine once," Cody says, running his hands over the shelf of cleaning supplies. "Did you know that this building was used as a smugglers' hideout at the beginning of the century?" Cody grinned and pushed against the shelf. It swung aside and revealed an opening in the wall. "Come on."

Nick follows Cody down the narrow staircase and into a spacious basement that's obviously used as a storage space. Along one wall are shelves stocked with canned foods, one corner is filled with folding chairs and tables and the rest of the space is used up by cartons full of different alcoholic spirits and a few shelves of wine bottles.

Nick grins. "The air is a little stale, but at least it doesn't smell like bleach," he says, reaching out to put a hand on Cody's chest.

Cody catches Nick's hand with one of his own and intertwines their fingers. He walks backwards, gently tugging on Nick's hand, and he laughs when Nick takes the hint and pushes Cody's back against the nearest wall.

Nick's lips ghost over Cody's throat and Cody shivers. His hands reach for the bottom of Nick's forest green sweater and slip underneath the fabric, caressing Nick's back and sides. Nick's tongue flicks out to lick against Cody's jaw. Cody slides his hands further down Nick's back and squeeze his ass, shifting until one of his legs is pressing between Nick's.

Nick groans against Cody's skin when Cody rocks his hips against Nick's, rubbing and squeezing in all the right places. "Please," he whispers, nipping at Cody's earlobe, and Cody moans and pulls him even closer.

Nick can feel the tension building in his stomach and impatiently thrusts his hips, wanting the release so desperately that he can almost taste it. He tilts his head and kisses Cody until they're both breathless and shuddering against the other's body. Their thrusts gradually slow until the last tremors of orgasm fade away.

Cody wraps his arms around Nick and Nick lets his head fall onto Cody's shoulder. Cody laughs softly. "Guess we'll be leaving the party early after all."

"Guess so," Nick says. "Next time we do this here, we should definitely get undressed first."

"Yeah," Cody agrees.

Nick lets out a sigh. He feels warm, completely satisfied and comfortable and he really doesn't want to move just yet. "Do you think we should find Murray, let him know we're leaving?"

"Nah." Cody shakes his head. "I bet Sunny is keeping him busy. Besides, I really don't want to head back to the party and be pulled into a conversation. Can you imagine having to make small talk with Mama Jo right now?"

Nick shudders. "Yeah, I'll pass on that. Sneak out the backdoor?"

"You got it."

End.


End file.
